Bubbles
by Depp1987
Summary: An intimate look into Jim caring for his captain Pike. NO SLASH! Might add more if you want me to...
1. Chapter 1

**Bubbles**

"What're you doing here?" came the same raspy tone from the enemy ship. Kirk, dressed in sweats and his Star Fleet tee shirt ignored his Godfather and gentle lifted him into the bath.

"God… what happened to you?"

"Nothing, this is an honor and I will have no more complaining or I will call uncle Archer and mom." Pike rolled his eyes. Kids…

"Captain, hello I was just-" Spock stopped dead when he saw the sight in front of him. Kirk giving his commanding officer a bath.

"What is it Commander?" Kirk said without looking up, as his rinsed Pike off with the hose extension.

"Nothing, sir I was just informing you Nyota and I are ready."

"OK, thank you Mr. Spock, we will be down shortly." Kirk didn't even look up.

"This is not at all awkward, Jim?" there was the real Pike, his uncle Chris, his beloved Godfather.

"You changed my diapers, fed me my first solid food, and I think the first time you held me I peed on your uniform, right?" Jim got the soap and started washing his hair, being gentle and minding the incisions.

"Yes, and when I potty trained you with Archer, you ran into the common room naked, remember?" Jim laughed, that had been FUN. He rinsed his hair, and then gently held his Godftaher close, tight; as he had done to Jim so many nights as a baby and even today.

"I love you,"

"I love you too, pumpkin, and I am so, unbelievably proud of you," Pike whispered, holding his Godchild in his arms. Jim hated to admit it, but he could have stayed here, caring for his wounded Godfather. He gently got him up from the bath, and laid him on the bed, dressing him in the white sweater and pants.

"Come here," Pike whispered, gently wrapping his little one in his arms, tight and safe. Kirk took in his scent, his warmth and love for his Godfather. It felt so safe, just like hen he was a baby snuggled into Pike's lap.

"Never leave me," he whispered it so soft he wasn't sure Pike heard him.

"Never angel, never," his Godfather whispered back, holding Jim tighter.


	2. Snuggle Time

**Snuggle Time**

Pike gently cradled his Godchild in his arms, as the moon rose over the night sky. Jim was so sleepy he'd almost collapsed at his own reception. The Captain wondered if he was secretly taking care of him just to stay close in case something happened.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…" his favorite song as a toddler. He made Pike sing it to him every night before bed, in the bath tub, and even dragged Archer into it when they were cuddling too.

"You good," Bones came in to give the Captain his hypo before bed, and the nerve shocks to his legs.

"Want me to…" Pike shook his head, if anyone needed his Jimmy, it was him. He knew he was selfish and Jim loved his friends to the ends of the galaxy.

"There's my little boy…" Pike knew they were both expected at the meeting in the morning. Early times again…

"Come on, little one.. Let's get some sleep, hhmmmm," Pike laid him in bed, and gently undressed him. This was so therapeutic for them both.

OoOoooOoOooOoOo

Archer held the PADD's and waited for Marcus to come in. There was so much to deal with, an attack during a rescue mission was… well, bad.

"Pike!" he ran to his friend, looking him over. Chris grinned, Archer was such a softie. Jim was listless, he saw, and was his nephew yawning?

"Jimmy, honey what's the matter?" Number One came next to Archer as the Captain looked over his nephew. Pike glanced at his lover, they were nervous now.

"No… No, uncle Archer I'm good, its OK, just tired…" he regretted that because now the room was spinning.

"Jimmy, sweetheart, how many fingers do you see?" he couldn't even see now… Damnit!

Everyone filed in and Bones stood in the back, wondering if they were gonna get killed… Spock sat with him, and Jim was in the front with the Admirals.

"Jim, we want to say thank you for being a reckless Kirk and doing what Dad would have done, Admiral and I agree," Pike acknowledged Marcus.

"Jim…" Archer hit him on the arm, Jim started to shake, Bones and Spock went right to the front, as their Captain collapsed on the floor.

"Jim… Jimmy can you hear me.. jim talk to me, what hurts…" Bones scanned him and went white.

"Dr…" Spock said, raising his eyebrows. Bones was now scared…

"Call bay, we need to get him hydrated…" Bones scooped him up in his arms, and went right to the lift. Pike was behind with Archer.

888888888888888

Jim was spinning and stuck in a cyclone. He was sure he was dying or dead…

"_Jim!_" Bones was over him worriedly, shit, that never happened with Bones. Pike was holding his hand tightly, and Archer was stroking his blond hair.

Uncle Archer…" he sounded like a child, but he was terrified. Archer gently bent down and rubbed his forehead.

"Relax, OK buddy boy, its just some internal bleeding and a mild concussion… Its all OK, your Papa is here with me and we all love you, everything will be alright, shhhh, shhhh, that's my Jimmy," Jim moaned, and was met by Pike strong grip, his beloved Godfather.

"Shhhh, my boy, my Jimmy, everything is OK," Chris whispered, gently, with Bones help, he was lifted into the bed next to his Godchild.

"Come, my angel, let's go sleepy, and then everything will feel better in the morning," Pike gently started rubbing his head, Jim pressed his head to his Godfather.

"Spock.." he wanted his Vulcan, the commander appeared and held Jim's other hand.

"Shhh, hush my T'Hy'la, you muat regain health and strength. We all love you deeply, and everything will be better in the morning," Jim whimpered in protest, until Spockpressed his fingers to Jim's psi points.


	3. AN AGAIN!

**Snuggle Time**

Pike gently cradled his Godchild in his arms, as the moon rose over the night sky. Jim was so sleepy he'd almost collapsed at his own reception. The Captain wondered if he was secretly taking care of him just to stay close in case something happened.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…" his favorite song as a toddler. He made Pike sing it to him every night before bed, in the bath tub, and even dragged Archer into it when they were cuddling too.

"You good," Bones came in to give the Captain his hypo before bed, and the nerve shocks to his legs.

"Want me to…" Pike shook his head, if anyone needed his Jimmy, it was him. He knew he was selfish and Jim loved his friends to the ends of the galaxy.

"There's my little boy…" Pike knew they were both expected at the meeting in the morning. Early times again…

"Come on, little one.. Let's get some sleep, hhmmmm," Pike laid him in bed, and gently undressed him. This was so therapeutic for them both.

OoOoooOoOooOoOo

Archer held the PADD's and waited for Marcus to come in. There was so much to deal with, an attack during a rescue mission was… well, bad.

"Pike!" he ran to his friend, looking him over. Chris grinned, Archer was such a softie. Jim was listless, he saw, and was his nephew yawning?

"Jimmy, honey what's the matter?" Number One came next to Archer as the Captain looked over his nephew. Pike glanced at his lover, they were nervous now.

"No… No, uncle Archer I'm good, its OK, just tired…" he regretted that because now the room was spinning.

"Jimmy, sweetheart, how many fingers do you see?" he couldn't even see now… Damnit!

Everyone filed in and Bones stood in the back, wondering if they were gonna get killed… Spock sat with him, and Jim was in the front with the Admirals.

"Jim, we want to say thank you for being a reckless Kirk and doing what Dad would have done, Admiral and I agree," Pike acknowledged Marcus.

"Jim…" Archer hit him on the arm, Jim started to shake, Bones and Spock went right to the front, as their Captain collapsed on the floor.

"Jim… Jimmy can you hear me.. jim talk to me, what hurts…" Bones scanned him and went white.

"Dr…" Spock said, raising his eyebrows. Bones was now scared…

"Call bay, we need to get him hydrated…" Bones scooped him up in his arms, and went right to the lift. Pike was behind with Archer.

888888888888888

Jim was spinning and stuck in a cyclone. He was sure he was dying or dead…

"_Jim!_" Bones was over him worriedly, shit, that never happened with Bones. Pike was holding his hand tightly, and Archer was stroking his blond hair.

Uncle Archer…" he sounded like a child, but he was terrified. Archer gently bent down and rubbed his forehead.

"Relax, OK buddy boy, its just some internal bleeding and a mild concussion… Its all OK, your Papa is here with me and we all love you, everything will be alright, shhhh, shhhh, that's my Jimmy," Jim moaned, and was met by Pike strong grip, his beloved Godfather.

"Shhhh, my boy, my Jimmy, everything is OK," Chris whispered, gently, with Bones help, he was lifted into the bed next to his Godchild.

"Come, my angel, let's go sleepy, and then everything will feel better in the morning," Pike gently started rubbing his head, Jim pressed his head to his Godfather.

"Spock.." he wanted his Vulcan, the commander appeared and held Jim's other hand.

"Shhh, hush my T'Hy'la, you muat regain health and strength. We all love you deeply, and everything will be better in the morning," Jim whimpered in protest, until Spockpressed his fingers to Jim's psi points.


End file.
